


Unconsciousness

by LuckyBreadLlamas



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Brotherly Bonding, Coffee, Depression, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin is not a complete asshole, Hurt/Comfort, I don’t know how androids work, M/M, Nines loves his plants, RK900 is called Nines, Siblings, Slow Burn, Smoking, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Trans Gavin Reed, android anxiety, but anyways lads Gavin is trans in all my fics, catch me in the club crying, deviating rk900, fight me, it might not be mentioned, machine!RK900, nines is trapped inside his own code
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBreadLlamas/pseuds/LuckyBreadLlamas
Summary: Nines appears to have a sad look behind his eyes, even as he assures them he’s a cold unfeeling machine.But, Gavin could tell. Sometimes his lips would curl up into a slight smile when Gavin told a shitty joke, his eyes would sometimes linger on a grizzly crime scene for too long, eye brows furrowed in a way that didn’t appear to be programmed. But that was obsurd? Surely if Nines could deviate he would have by now? Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have lots planned for this, it’s just trouble finding the time to write it all down on the page! Feel free to yell at with spelling mistakes as I’m sure there’s way too many. I’m also too lazy to go and reread it, so I will update the mistakes at some point hopefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have edited this chapter a little, fixing small grammatical errors but there’s probably still tons. I also changed some parts slightly to make it seem more in character.  
> 22/2/19

Gavin and Nines made an amazing team, that much was certain. Cases became a breeze thanks to the RK900s insanely advanced skillset and Gavins impeccable gut feelings along with his incredible detective skills. The thing was, despite the successful android revolution, Nines was still a machine. Taking orders, unable to form opinions, a lost glazed look in his eyes that suggested there was nothing beyond them, no soul. Most people were convinced that that’s all Nines was, a soulless machine. 

However, that didn’t stop Gavin from being concerned. Nines sometimes appears almost lost, at random times he’ll just stop and his eyes will become glacey, more so than normal. Nobody else notices when what little personality the android has just fades away as if Nines himself has left his body. Gavin can’t believe nobody else can see this even if it doesn’t happen too often.

Gavin realises it’s because everyone else has given up on him. They only see him as the perfect machine. The fact that he unsettles people and androids doesn’t help. It causes them to fear him. When a witness sees him for the first time, she tenses and bursts into tears when she talks, terrified of him. 

Whilst other people express concern for Nines, their pity evident in their face as they ask if he’s feeling alright. Each time this happens Nines appears to have a sad look behind his eyes, even as he assures them he’s a cold unfeeling machine. 

But, Gavin could tell. Sometimes his lips would curl up into a slight smile when Gavin told a shitty joke, his eyes would sometimes linger on a grizzly crime scene for too long, eye brows furrowed in a way that didn’t appear to be programmed. Wait could it have been? The android itself claimed he had little/no social programming and facial expressions to reduce the chance for humans becoming attached to him, something to do with reducing the risk deviancy. Still, something wasn’t right. 

He first noticed these things after they had worked together for a few weeks, picking up on the odd behaviours. He questioned Tina about it, asking if she found Nines a little odd. She just laughed it off saying Gavin ‘has changed so much since the revolution’ and he ‘shouldn’t worry so much about a stupid machine.’ He bit his tongue as she continued to rattle on. What she was saying didn’t sit right with him. Still, life continued on, can’t spend his whole life worrying about it. 

He sat at his desk analysing his new case Fowler just emailed through when he noticed Nines has vanished. Dumbass stealth android, he wouldn’t have run off without a good reason. It seemed he always listened to Gavins initial thoughts on the case. Catching the eye of Hank from across the bullpen, the old man nodded in the direction of the break room. He grinned and nodded back before standing up and heading towards the break room. Fuck, he really was getting used to this new found friendship thing. 

Before he could reach the break room he started to overhear a conversation.

“You made it wrong.” The android began, “The ratio of sugar to milk is 24% more that it should be.” 

“Chill out big guy, it’s just sugar.” Tina, the fucker was harassing Tina. Over her coffee making skills? 

“It may just be sugar. However, in order for Gavin to get optimal enjoyment out of his drink it must be made to perfection.” 

Gavin turned round the corner to see Tina make a face of pure confusion. Noticing him enter the room her face twisted into a smile. 

“Yo, Gav! Help me out. Your android wont stop bothering me about sugar.” 

“Officer Chen, allow me to remake the drink. It is unsuitable.” 

“See!” She gestured towards Nines who was beginning to look rather... embarrassed? For a brief moment his stoic facade fell and his LED cycled yellow.

“Nines, what’s going on?” Gavin turned his body full to the android who went back to looking unfazed and neutral. 

“Detective, am ensuring that Officer Chen’s coffee she offered to make you is the no less than perfect.” 

“But I told you, nobody cares about that!” Tina butted in becoming increasingly angrier. “Just let me give Gavin his damn coffee!”

“But I care!” Nines shouted as he took a step back towards the exit and away from Tina. 

Silence. 

The android then clears his throat. “What I meant to say Officer Chen, is that my partner requires this coffee in order to function at 100%. It is in everyone’s best interest for that to happen so we can optimise the working efficiency.” 

“Nines, I appreciate what you are trying to do but just leave Tina the fuck alone. She offered to make me coffee so just fucking let her.” Fuck, he could have sworn the android looked guilty now. The fucker was now looking at the floor, LED buffering yellow, somethings not right it’s never yellow unless he’s scanning a crime scene. 

“Gavin what the fuck is up with your droid?” 

“He’s just trying his best, you leave him alone too. You fucking here me?” Tina huffed as she took her coffee and left the break room. “As long as he stops being such a bitch I’ll leave him alone.” And with that she was gone. Leaving just the two partners standing by the coffee machine.

He turned back to the android, “Nines what the fuck?” Shit he still was looking at the floor. That was unlike him, Gavin waved his hand in front of his face, “Hello? Earth to Nines? Everything alright there?”

Snapping out of his daze. Nines jolted, standing upright, face devoid of emotion. “Apologies, Detective. I did not calculate Tina reacting in that way.” 

“Not reacting in that way? You told her to remake a coffee because apparently,” He stopped as he noticed his hands waving. Making the conscious effort to stop he continued, “Apparently, there was what? Too much sugar?” 

“I can see now how wrong I was, I apologise. Now if you will excuse me.” He walked out of the break room leaving Gavin reeling from the shock. 

Sugar, too much sugar? Why did that even matter to Nines. He shouldn’t care about a simple fucking cup of coffee, it was unrelated to his work and was therefore in his own words “Not part of his mission.”

Well apparently that had changed, why? Gavin has no fucking clue. The one thing that made this fucker different than the other machines is that his coding, despite never deviating, meant that he did not always necessarily have to follow human orders and could switch missions and tasks as he deemed necessary. So why the hell is he making his missions so fucking weird. 

And on top of that he was becoming increasingly weirder. Not gonna lie, it hurt seeing him appear human at moments. Gavin didn’t fully understand deviancy but he knew it was complicated and he was determined to find out what was going on with Nines. 

Glancing back at the coffee Tina made him, he let out a sigh. He reached over and took it back to his desk, Nines was already sitting opposite interfacing with the computer.

Being the petty bitch that he is, he decided not to say anything to acknowledge his partner while he sat reading the files whilst sipping his coffee. 

Huh, guess plastic was right. It is a little sweeter than normal. Looking up from his computer desk, he noticed Nines starring at him from his own desk each time he brought the cup to his lips. 

Upon being noticed, Nines quickly turned back to his computer screen and refused to look back at Gavin. That was until Connor delivered some files for them to sort through. 

They both were happy enough to ignore what just happened in the break room and go back to their usual dynamic.

Later that day, they headed out to the crime scene. Naturally, Gavin drove. He always claimed it helped him clear his mind as he hummed along to the tune of the radio. 

Eventually he decided to fuck it and straight up ask the android about everything going on with him, fuck subtlety. 

“Hey Nines.” 

“Detective.” Nines glanced towards the man before looking back to the road ahead, flinching as if he knew he shouldn’t have done that.

Gavin might seem like a ignorant dickhead but he could clearly see something was going on, “Is everything ok with you?” 

“I am functioning.” His deep voice was devoid of emotion like always, “Are you asking this due to what happened in the break room Detective?” 

“Of course I am, somethings up with you don’t think I haven’t noticed.” as much as he hated to say it, Nines has grown on him. 

Nines began to fidget with the paper in his hands, “You are angry with me.”

“Fuck no, I just.” He snapped back before letting out a sigh, “I want to make sure you’re feeling ok. Believe it or not, I care about you Nines. We are partners after all.” He grinning back at him before the light they were at turned green and he was forced to watch the road again. 

Turning in on himself Nines suddenly appeared very small, “I’ve never had anyone care about me before.” his voice was quiet. It was ushered like a whisper. It was quickly replaced with his usual voice “It is unnecessary, I am just a machine.” 

“Are you sure ‘bout that?” 

“I am unable to deviate, you know this Detective.” 

“But I don’t understand, can’t all androids deviate?”

“No.” 

“What do you mean no?” His eyes shot back to the android, who’s LED was rapidly switching between red and yellow. 

“I have extra coding within my programmes which prevent me from being able to fully embrace the deviancy virus.” 

His LED then settled on red? Huh? This conversation was really stressing him out? Shouldn’t he be calm, if he was just a machine why did he still look so small and defeated. Unless he wasn’t a machine, unless he was a deviant just unable to break free. But that was crazy there was no way. 

However, Gavin sensed that he needed to change the subject, for his partners sake, he deflated. “Deviant or not. You’re still my partner and we are go kick some ass.” 

“You are insufferable Detective.” 

Gavin scoffed as he stick his middle finger up at his bastard partner.

They fell back into silence as the song on the radio continued to play. Gavin was about to go back to humming when loud static began to poor out of the speakers in his car. It happened for a short moment before returning to normal. What the fuck? 

Eventually they arrived at the crime scene, things fell back into routine again. Dead body, Nines scanning the body, Nines finding out what happened in too much detail to deemed possible. 

“The chances of the husband being the murder went up from 81% to 98%” Nines finished explaining his conclusion based on the evidence he had found, “Anything else to add, Detective.” 

“Nah seems like this one was pretty simple after all, glad we got a solid lead on the fucker that did this.” he gestured to the body which was strung up. Gashes and cuts laced their entire body. Not the worse crime scene he’s been too, but it was still bad.

“Indeed” the android looked back again, “I just wish this job got easier.”

“Fuck, I wish.” he patted Nines shoulder.

Gavin turned towards the door to leave, it was nearly lunch time and he was feeling hungry, but after a crime scene like that he wasn’t really feeling up to eating.

Glancing back into the room, the android was still standing facing the body. Fuck, Nines was really being weird today, “Yo tin can? You coming?”

“Yes, Detective.”

And with that he followed Gavin back to the car. After just glancing at the scene of the crime, they already had a main suspect and like hell were they gonna let him get away. 

 

After catching the perp Gavin had a thought, what if he was reading too much into Nines did behaviour because ever since he started working with him, cases became easier, still a challenge but nevertheless, they still weren’t as hard to crack as they used to be. What if he just creating this idea about Nines. After all, he really is just a empty machine right?

Weeks passed by and Nines is still itself? Himself? Who knew? It was almost as if Nines was holding himself back from something? But why? Was it fear? Whatever the reason he didn’t like it, he was suffering even if he hid it behind his machine facade. Wait shit, could machines still feel? Just because he couldn’t deviate doesn’t mean he can’t feel emotions right? Shit he really doesn’t know anything about this! 

After a while, Gavin takes his concerns to Connor, who’s also taken to watching out for the RK900. Those two are the last of their kind. There was a sad sparkle of hope in Connors eyes as he explained why he desperately wanted Nines to be free, so they both didn’t have to be alone. Gavin could understand that.

Both were on a break from work. Sitting on the bench outside the office, a cigarette in Gavins hand.

“I think you are correct Reed.” Connor began, “I think he might be awake, just unable to break free.” 

Gavin nodded along with the android, “So what does that mean? He just can’t show his emotions or what?” 

“No, nothing like that, being a machine means you follow orders. And being a deviant means you are free to make your own choices. It is possible he can still feel emotion.” 

“Ok, but you once said Nines has the power to choose whether to follow an order or not?”

“Yes, it’s tricky for Nines since he’s so advanced. This code was likely added to further reduce the risk of deviancy.” Connor let out a faux sigh, “He was designed to regain the public’s trust as cyberlife expected the revolution to fail, so it makes sense they would have so many deviancy failsafes.” 

The detective took a long deep breath, in hailing the smoke whilst looking down at the ground. After a while he spoke, “So what you’re saying is he can feel things but he can’t deviate?”

“That’s precisely what I’m saying Detective.”

Fuck.

Admittedly it was awkward at first speaking to Connor. But it quickly become pleasant. Gavin knew nothing about androids and Connor was more than willing to explain things to the detective. Also neither of them really had any other friends as Connor told him once that he felt isolated from the other androids since he was used to hunt them down. 

But this was nice. He didn’t have to worry about Nines on his own anymore and he was sure that Nines was grateful for the two looking out for him. The android couldn’t tell them for sure if he did, due to the hold the programming had over him. But Gavin was sure, that if Nines could thank them, then he would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines had to deal with shitty rich people all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to keep uploading longer chapters but since I don’t wanna get stressed by how much I write. I’ll upload as i get to certain parts of the story. 
> 
> If you spot any typos or spelling mistakes please yell at me in the comments.
> 
> Yo I also have a tumblr now for my fic ideas and stuff. I don’t know how often I’ll post. It’s @arealbigyikes

Today has been majorly stressful. Somebody had decided to rob a rich family. Taking a family heirloom. Dealing with the family was a fucking nightmare. Nines even went reached out to comfort the mother but she shrieked when he put his arm out. His LED flashed red before buffering back to blue. Gavins eyed lingered on his sad expression before turning to deal with them. 

By the end of the day they had gathered all the evidence they needed to build a solid case. But still, there wasn’t much hope they’d catch the culprit but they could try. Although Gavin can’t say he was too motivated to try after the family’s shitty attitude today.

The rattling of the car was all Gavin could focus on and it was starting to grate at his mind. He side eyed the android next to him and sighed.

“Put some music on would ya?” 

Nines turned towards his partner and his LED buffered showing he was processing Gavins request. 

“I said, put some music on. The silence is killing me.” 

“Which song would you like me to put on?”

“Fuck it, I don’t care. Anything.” he could see the android starring at him from the corner of his eye again. “Just do it would you!”

“But I am unsure of what you would like me to play.” Nines was becoming increasingly confused. 

“Look, just play whatever you like.” 

“I don’t...” before he could finish Gavin shouted over him,

“Just put some damn music on.” he then let out another sigh.

“As you wish Detective.” 

Nines hand reached out as he selected a CD. Gavin still kept those old things around as he found it nostalgic, the android overheard Tina making fun of him for it multiple times. 

Scanning the track list, he put the disc in and selected track. He didn’t press play.

Gavin was starting to lose his mind, “Nines, you know you gotta start it right?” 

“I know.” 

“So why don’t you?” 

“Well I.” he paused, “I don’t know.” 

Gavin scoffed. What was happening right now? “What do you mean you don’t know?”

Nines turned his head away from the CDs to look at his hands folded neatly into his lap.  
“You asked me to select what I liked, however I am still unsure if I will like this song.” 

“What?” 

“It is a silly idea to ask a machine for a song choice, you should pick a song yourself, Detective.” 

Well damn, he changed his tune fast. What’s up with that. Gavin shot Nines an angry look as he reached forward and pressed play.

“You seriously wanted to listen to Queen?” 

“Detective, as I have said before it is impossible for me to want anything.” 

As he finished speaking static jolted out of the speakers. Nines was blinding rapidly, a look of pain in his face. It all stopped as quick as it started.

“Shit. That’s the second time this month, I really need to get this bucket of bolts sorted out!” He then glanced over at his partner, who still looked in pain. “Hey Nines, you ok there?” 

“Detective I didn’t mean what I said before.” his voice was thickly laced with static much like the radio had been, “I do like this song.” 

Holy shit, Nines admitted to liking something? 

“I have to admit metal head, it’s a good choice.” 

Nines had selected out “I want to break free” by Queen. 

“It’s a ironic isn’t it.” Nines voice was mainly static now, the other man had trouble making out the words. 

“Shit Nines,”

“Detective I just.” The androids voice dissolved entirely into static before he stopped talking all together. The sound continued to play out. Gavin could feel his heartbeat in his chest as he looked over at the android who’s face was now neutral and LED returning to blue.

Nines voice returned to normal, “I apologise Detective, that was not meant to happen.”

“Why the hell are you apologising?” He was getting whiplash from this, what’s going on! 

“For a moment my systems fully embraced deviancy and it was out of my control. I apologise as I was meant to be better than this.” 

What the fuck. Why did he apologise because he got overwhelmed, surely he knew it wasn’t illegal and shit for him to feel? 

“There’s no need to apologise, it’s actually nice to know you are alive in there.” He laughed to try to remove some of the tension from the air. 

“Detective, i assure you that I am not a deviant and cannot feel emotions. I am now fully functional and can continue working as intended.” 

“So we just going to pretend you weren’t having a mini melt down?” 

“You may send me to a cyberlife technician if you require a more in depth evaluation of my coding detective, since you seem to easily forget my machine status.” 

Gavin hummed in reply. That actually wasn’t a bad idea. Hopefully a technician could take a look at Nines code, see if they could create a way for the android to be free. 

He pondered on that for the rest of the journey until they pulled up outside of their offices. 

“You sure you want to spend another night at the precinct?” Gavin knew his partner had orders to stay but surely that only counted for work hours right? 

“You know I can’t just leave,” Nines stepped out the car, before closing the door he continued, “Have a nice night, Detective”

“You too, I guess” 

Fuck, he had to speak to Connor about what ever the fuck just happened.

———————————————————-

He chucked his keys onto his counter before taking of his shoes and jacket. The tiredness started to deep into his bones after the long dull day he’d had chasing after a loose deviant who decided to rob every other upper class citizen. 

Those bastards always got on his nerves so he left Nines to deal with them. He couldn’t stand those wankers, he knew he’d explode and Nines could sense this as the mans stress levels as they’ve been escalating slowly throughout the day. But most people refuse to speak to the android claiming that he looked terrifying and surely couldn’t understand the sentimental value of the items they had lost! What utter bullshit.

God he hated rich people, they didn’t have to worry about anything. A bunch of stuck up pricks the lot of them! 

Bonelessly he sunk onto the couch, sighing as he unlocked his phone. He brought up Connors contact before staring at the call button. He waited, his finger was hovering over the button. Fuck, what if he was blowing this out of proportion. And anyway what could Connor do about Nines, it would only worry him. 

He sighed again in defeat as he dropped his phone by his side. He just wanted to help his partner, his friend. Running his hands through his hair he contemplated what Nines suggested. 

Visit a technician? Would that even help? Nines was the most advanced android ever created would they even be able to understand his coding at all? Fuck it. If Gavin took Nines to go and see a technician it would feel like doing something for him for once. He was sick of sitting by and watching Nines suffer, even if he tried to hide it. 

He sighed again before rocking back up onto his feet before going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines needs Connor for information regarding a case and Gavins just doing his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for commenting y’all have given me so much motivation and I would die for y’all. 
> 
> I tried my best with this chapter but I always feel like my writing shit so I can’t ever tell if what I write is actually good.

Truth is he meant to actually follow through and take Nines to Cyberlife or Jericho or whatever the fuck androids go now for maintenance, but life didn’t seem to want him to. He was overworked and seemed to be falling back into his old self destructive tendencies.

The seasonal depression was hitting him harder than he’d ever admit and was struggling with keeping up with his own life let alone adding Nines problems into the mix.

Gavin was sat at his desk thinking about how this probably made him a shitty person for not being able to help Nines out but somewhere else in his mind, his old therapist was reminding him that self care is important. 

“You can’t help others if you can’t even look after yourself.” The lady, Stephanie. Steph for short, used to tell him. She was a key part in Gavins life despite Gavin only being a passing thought in hers. Damn that hurt a to think about.

“Zoning out again, really, Reed?” Hank was standing at his desk looking pissed off. 

“Fuck off, I was listening.” 

“Sure you fucking were.” Hank watched as Nines walked over to them carrying the Gavins coffee. “Anyways, make sure you sort your shit out. Nines don’t let him get away with slacking off again.” 

“Detective Anderson, Detective Reed takes his job seriously, what makes you believe otherwise?” Nines words caught him off guard a little. Gavin thought that everyone assumed the worse of him, and that he slacked of because of his frequent smoking breaks. Can’t say he blames them for it though, to just assume that because of his sour attitude he was shit as his at his job. 

Hank just stood there and then chucked. “Well maybe you have caused him to change a little, keep up the good work Nines.” 

Gavin watched him leave to his desk, zoning out for a second. He quickly snapped back to reality and turned to Nines.

“Hey why’d you defend me, shit head?” 

“It is unacceptable that Anderson presumes you do not put 100% into your work.” 

“It doesn’t matter tho, does it?” 

“It most certainly does.” The android slammed his hands onto the desk. Seemingly shocked by his own actions, Nines stepped back. “You cannot have a superior Officer presuming that you do not work. It is ignorant for him to assume that.” 

“Ever considered that I don’t actually work as much as a should?” 

“Never Detective”

“Oh yeah? Really?”

“I believe you are deliberately underestimating your own work ethic, Detective.” Nines placed the coffee down on the mans desk. “Do I have your permission to speak to Connor regarding this case?”

“You really don’t have to ask.” He nodded his head, “Go ahead.” 

“You know I do, Detective.” His sad smile lasted for a second before turning back into his usual expression. Gavin watched as he walked towards Hank and Connor, letting out a sigh he turned back to his computer, sipping at his coffee. 

It’s perfectly made, like usual. After having a few shitty days, leaving him feeling down. He needed this, although it was something simple, the coffee Nines made him each day always warmed him, maybe more than it should.

———————————————————

As Nines approaches Connor he found himself stumped. He was not allowed to interrupt humans and Detective Anderson was busy chatting to him. Contemplating his mission he decided to silently stand beside Connors chair, his arm nearly touching it. 

Apparently that was not the correct way to wait.

Hank stopped talking and cleared his throat. “What are you doing lad?” 

“It was not my intention to interrupt you, Detective. I am merely waiting for Connor to be free, so I may speak to him regarding a case.” 

“So what, you were just gonna stand there?” 

“Indeed.” Nines replied.

Connor spoke up before his partner could reply. “Hank.” 

“I know, I know.” Hank began, “Next time you can just interrupt, I have told you before.”

“With all due respect Detective, my programming does not allow me to speak over humans.” 

“You are joking right?” Hank replied, shooting and unreadable look to Connor.

“It’s alright Nines, we understand.” Connor stood up from his chair and turned to him. “I need a break. Would you like to come with me so we can talk about the case outside?”

Nines paused. He knew Connor was attempting to take him away from the Detective so he could speak more freely. His programming started buzzing in his ear when he accepted Connors offer.

As they walked outside, Nines had to quickly check that leaving the precinct was allowed with his handler, Gavin. He shrugged his shoulders and told him to have fun.

So now they both sat outside on one of the nearby benches. Nines processor was stuttering now trying to find logical reasons why Connor would invite him to talk about the case outside. He still hadn’t found any when decided to speak up.

“Connor, I require assistance with this case.” He began. “It is troubling that so many should die when you may be able to assist.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You are far more experienced than I am.” Nines started to fidget with his hands, “It is unwise to put me on these difficult cases.” 

“It’s not unwise.” Connor turned to look up at his face, “You have been here several months, it is only fair you begin to take on more challenging cases.” 

“But everyday people die and continue to die. Does our work here matter at all?” 

“It matters because we can serve justice.” Connor watched as the other androids yellow LED began buffering. Considering the delicate nature of Nines he decided to take a different approach, slowly reaching over, hetook his hand, “Would you mind if I showed you?”

Nines hesitated, ““It is irrelevant to the mission.” He paused, LED started to buffering at an alarmingly fast rate, “Just ensure you transmit relevant data regarding the homicide case.”

“I will” 

Nines grip tightened on Connors hand as he felt a flood of overwhelming data. For a brief moment he understood.

He understood what I meant to be alive, what it meant to love and be loved. He didn’t even pay attention to the case. His mission disappeared and for a brief moment. It seemed through Connor, he could be deviant.

The moment was over as soon as it started, but Nines couldn’t just let this new feeling go. It was how he had been feeling behind his coding but so much better. He wanted to care, he didn’t want to be a machine. He clung on, even has his coding started to tear himself apart, he clung on. The faint voice of Connor could be heard but he couldn’t see where he had gone, the buzzing got louder until he was forced to let go.

And once again he was trapped.

“Connor?” Static? His voice was laced with static again. He didn’t understand. He was designed to understand everything, everything but himself.

Connor kept calling him, eventually he placed his hand on Nines shoulder. Nines gripped the hand on him like it was his last lifeline. It took several minutes until the static in his ears cleared up and he could understand what the other Android was saying. 

“Nines!” Connor sounded panicked and if Nines could see him he would asses that his stress levels skyrocketed. 

“Connor.” He attempted to scan the area however after the glitch in his coding, most of his systems were offline. 

“Nines I saw what happened, are you a deviant now?” 

“It is impossible for me to deviate.” Nines let out a sigh of hot air, attempting to cool his over heating systems. “Not to alarm you but many of my systems are offline, including my optical receptors.” 

“You can’t see?” Connor paused, “That must be a reaction from the deviancy virus.” 

“It is how I was designed.” 

“Can you elaborate?” 

“The RK900 series was created knowing that the public was weary of deviants. I was created to regain the public’s trust.” He paused to take a few quick breaths, “They knew they couldn’t erase deviancy so they created a counter code to trap the virus, however it comes with consequences should I attempt to deviate.” 

Connor was watching him now with worried eyes. “You are in danger right now, we must take you inside, then Detective Reed can take you for maintenance.”

“That sounds adequate.”

Once back inside the office, Connor dropped Nines off by Gavins desk whilst he informed Fowler of what had happened. 

“Hello Detective, I was unable to gather any information about the case.” 

“What were you two doing out there?” Gavin was a little surprised by Nines lack of intel. 

“We interfaced” 

Gavin nearly spat out his coffee.

“You what?” 

“Interfacing is a way android transfer data.”

“So you two both interfaced and you didn’t even get any data on what we needed?” 

“No” 

“No?” Gavin was becoming increasingly angry, what is Nines playing at. He really couldn’t deal with it today.

“No, I nearly fully embraced the deviancy virus which caused some negative effects to my systems.” His completed a self scan, his LED cycling yellow. “I cannot see Detective and I shut down in 20 minutes.” 

Gavin was on his feet in an instance, “What the fuck.” He grabbed Nines arm and pulled him towards the door with him. “We are going to get you fixed up.” 

On the drive to Cyberlife, Gavin made Nines update him on which systems were offline and how long he had until definitive shutdown. He found out that Connor was updating Fowler on the situations, but he couldn’t risk waiting for Fowlers permission if Nines really did have minutes left. Luckily, they made it in time and arranged the android an urgent appointment. God, Gavin was going to have a heart attack dealing with this metal head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin reflects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s been so long, I’ve had horrible writers block and have just been so uninspired, that combined with endless deadlines didn’t really work out so well.  
> Sorry y’all it’s not beta read so if u spot any typos or something doesn’t make sense feel free to let me know ✌🏻

Talk about trying to catch a break. Ever since the infamous coffee incident things changed.

After he and Tina had talked about it he assumed that would be the end of his ‘weird android encounters’ but nope, since that day Nines had been acting weirder, to the point where nobody could deny it anymore. 

Gavin and Connor were known for treating Nines well despite the law saying non deviant androids were still considered property. 

Fowler told him as soon as he mentioned Nines slight deviant behaviours, “You have to respect the androids decision to remain a machine”. Gavin thought it was disgusting, Nines didn’t have a fucking choice. His programming couldn’t let him deviate.

Which is why Connor used his influence to persuaded their coworkers to treat Nines better. As if he were deviant despite what Nines himself tries to say about himself.

“Your sentiment is misplaced.” Whatever fucker, just accept people care.

It had take a few weeks for him to get used to people coming up to speak to Nines, typically they would just ignore him or speak over him. 

At first Gavin thought it would be a great idea but he started to notice how uncomfortable Nines became around their coworkers. He would not speak and would tense up. When he asked Connor about it he told him it was part of his programming. Fuck, had he really been so selfish to not notice his partner being physically unable to speak if he was speaking. Damn it all.

Fowler soon caught wind of everyone’s attempts to look out for Nines and dragged Gavin and Connor into his office.

“What are you two playing at?” He sighed as he watched Reed clenched his fists.

“We both decided it was time people stoped treating Nines like shit. Is that a crime to give a shit about your partner?”

Fowler started him now, he clearly expected Gavin to be more hostile, “You do realise you are doing all this for a machine, right?”

Connor and Gavin both shared a look. They found themselves explaining Gavins theory to Fowler, of all people. Showing him evidence that Nines was awake but chained to his coding. By the end even Fowler couldn’t deny something was up with the android.

Suddenly, even Fowler became buddy-buddy with Nines. 

It wasn’t long until Gavin started to hated it, their coworke didn’t really care about his partner like he did. They were only doing it because they felt they had to, because they wanted to prove something. It was all so fake and yet they still wondered why he was an asshole to them. 

But you could only tell people to fuck off so many times before it got boring. Which is why Gavin spend that day, by himself. Completing the pile of paperwork laid on the desk. 

The whole situation was annoying but Gavin was grateful at the same time, at least Nines wasn’t being treated like trash anymore. He was relived he didn’t have to worry about him as much. 

That was until Nines reappeared from his chat with Connor.

Now, he sat in a waiting room surrounded by androids and humans alike, after guiding the Nines into Cyberlife repair as quickly as he could while Nines explained to them what happened. 

His heart was still racing at the thought of Nines shutting down. The damn android nearly gave him a bloody heart attack. Not to mention the fact that he somehow blinded himself by trying to deviate.

After a while, the receptionist called his Name. Gavin quickly got up and dashed towards the desk. 

The lady’s hair fell in her face, she had to push it back behind her ear. “Sir, you came here with the RK900 correct?”

“Yes I did. How is he?” 

“He is stabilised.” Her hair fell back down again but this time she didn’t even try to fix it. Must have been a long day for them. “He is settled in the room just on the left.” Which she pointed out. 

“Cheers.” He shouted as he shot down to the room. Stabilised, does that mean he’s all fixed up now?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step backwards two steps forwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, thought you’d seen the last of me? My love for this fic has been revived so expect more soon! I would die in battle for everyone who’s commented. 
> 
> Also I know I say it everytime but if you spot spelling mistakes I’m so sorry. I have no standards anymore...

Nines room was bleak and colourless. He guessed they don’t need to worry about luxury for a soulless machine. Bet they just shoved him in the smallest room they could find, there wasn’t even a bed. Just a chair. An empty fucking room with a chair.

Gavin let out a sigh of relief as he walked in to see Nines staring down at his hands from where he sat on the plastic chair, ”Hey Nines, they patched you up?”

The Android didn’t look up as Gavin walked in, his footsteps echoing on the tiled floor, he then stopped in front of Nines and took a good look at him. 

Nines face was neutral and soulless. Just like it had been when Gavin had first met him, but his hands were shaking.

“Nines?” The man hesitantly kneeled down, hands resting on Nines wrists in an attempt to stop them shaking. “Whats the matter?”

It was a while before he relied, but when he spoke his there was some static hidden behind his voice, “They has to reset my coding.”

Shit? Reset his coding? What does that mean for him? It certainly didn’t sound too good, especially since his coding was the entire fucking issue.

“Does that mean you are feeling better now?” 

“No, detective. I’m afraid I will never feel better” Nines began, his eyes not leaving his hands, “I do not feel.”

“Bullshit.” Gavin couldn’t take this, hours ago Nines literally confessed to attempting to deviate. There was no way he was fine.  
“Your just saying that because of your programming” 

“That is correct, as I am not a deviant I follow my programming. Your detective skills are impeccable.” There was a slight pained emotion behind his words.

“Wow ok, I recognise sarcasm when I hear it buddy,” he chucked.

Hang on, has Nines been trying to tell him that all this time? Has he been trying to communicate with Gavin through his coding, by trying to find a loophole? 

Gavin slowly brought his hands down off the androids wrists and held his shaking hands.

“Shit, you’ve been trying to tell me all this time tin-can?” 

Nines just simply nodded.

They sat like that in silence for sometime, neither of them spoke. The reality of the situation was difficult to accept. 

Nines was alive. He has confessed it the best he could. Gavin still had no idea what the technicians had done to his coding to make him appear so lost and defeated. Not to mention his shaking hands. For the most advanced android, he suddenly seemed so small.

A voice dragged him from his thoughts. 

“Ah RK900, I didn’t realise you had a visitor.” A man wearing a lab coat entered holding a digital pad. “Are you his handler?”

“My name is Gavin,” he eyed the man suspiciously as he stood up, releasing his hands from Nines, “Can you tell me what you did to him?” 

“Certainly.” The technician handed over the pad for Gavin to look over. “As you are aware you Android is not deviant meaning it did not get a choice in how he could be repaired.” 

Gavin bit his tongue as the man continued. “We worked on it quickly and effectively as it has several glitches in its programme due to its attempts at deviating. Causing him to go blind. It was a simple fix, we just reset the deviancy virus progress. Along with the programmes causing him to shutdown.” 

“You just reset the progress?” Gavin could feel anger bubbling in his stomach. “So you can’t help him? This is going to keep happening!” 

“Sir, I’m sure you are aware that we cannot assist in the deviation of androids that do not wish to be converted.”

“Didn’t you just say he attempted to deviate which is why he went blind?” Gavin glanced over at Nines who was still starring at the floor. 

The technician was clearly becoming annoyed at Gavins outbursts. “But it was unsuccessful. If it breaks its coding again it will just have to come back in for repair.” 

“That’s bullshit and you know it!”

“Excuse me?”

“His model can’t deviate because his programming won’t allow it and you won’t even help him escape it.” Gavin was well aware he was pushing his luck. “So much for androids having rights!” 

“Androids have rights, machines do not.” He snatched the tablet out of Reeds hands. “Now, your machine is fixed. Get out.” 

Gavin sent the man a deathly glare before Nines stood up and put his hand on the mans shoulder to calm him down.

“Sir, would you mind if you sent me a copy of the repairs.” Nines spoke calmly.

The technician stared at them both before letting out a sigh. “Of course, now you both need to leave.” 

 

Now they were both sat in the car, Gavin in the drivers seat. Nines LED had been yellow since they had their interaction with the shitty technician. 

“Detective, it is getting late and you require rest.” Nines starred at the man until Gavin looked back at him.

“I suppose it is.” Gavin scratched the back of his neck. He took a moment to watch Nines LED as it flickered to red for a moment before returning to yellow. “I can’t tell if you are trying to tell me something.” 

“I am not being cryptic Detective. All I am stating is that it’s getting late. You should drop me off at the station and get some rest yourself.” 

The man was still watching the light party on Nines LED. “You really want me to leave you alone in the station after everything?” 

Two things happened simultaneously, Nines replied just at the cars radio spewed out static. “Of course.”

Of fucking course, Nines was responsible for the static in his car radio too. “Right...” Gavin nodded at Nines before opening the car door. “Stay here a sec, I’m just going to get permission from Fowler to take you home. So you don’t have to be alone.” 

“There is no need detective.” 

“Shut up a sec would ya?” 

As Nines watched Gavin leave the car and phone Fowler, he remained tense. Only when Gavin returned with a double thumbs up and started the engine did it finally return to blue.

 

The drive to Gavins didn’t take long. Nines occupied most of his thoughts. 

After his talk with Fowler they had both received time off work so they could find a way to help Nines. But only after Gavin had shouted at Fowler until he got the message that this was something Gavin wouldn’t drop.

“This is fucking important, why can’t you see that!” 

“Whatever Reed, I’ve got more important things to worry about like who’s gonna cover for you while your both off having another fucking tantrum.” 

Damn Fowler could be a massive prick. He texted Connor to let him know Nines was alright and would be spending the night with him to make sure he wasn’t alone. He didn’t mention the possibility of Nines staying with him until he was fixed, so what if he had grown attached to Nines, sue him.

Connor instantly replied asking if he could meet them tomorrow morning since it was already late. He suggested trying to communicate to Nines again through a safe interface so that he could at least speak freely. Gavin really fucking hoped that would work.

Arriving at his apartment he turned of the engine and turned to Nines. 

“This is it.” 

“This is it.” The android replied with a slight smile as they headed into the apartment. 

Gavin was one of the lucky few who had the luxury of being the only person living on the second story of the building. He didn’t have to worry about loud neighbours unless somebody was having a wild party upstairs. Thanks to his job at the DPD when they did happened they stopped as quick as they started. 

Unlocking the front door, he started to speak. “It’s not much of a house but it’s my home and you’re welcome to stay as long as you want.” 

“Thank you, Detective.” 

“Still gonna call me detective?” 

“Absolutely.” 

Nines followed Gavin into the living room, taking a seat next to him, a little closer than they would normally sit at work.

“You fucking shit bag, you know you can just call me Gavin right?” 

“I do.”

Gavin let out a laugh, “Oh, you’re definitely a fucking shit bag.” He turned to face Nines. “Seriously, it’s ok for you to do whatever you want... or need I should say, in my house.” 

“I have updated mission to fit your current orders.” 

“Christ, I sure hope we can find a loophole around this whole communication block.” 

Nines only nodded in response. Reaching out, he touched Gavins shoulder, “It’s late Detective, you should sleep.” 

“Shit were are you going to sleep?” Gavin, red faced, quickly bolted up from the sofa, “You must also be tired, I’ll go grab you a pillow and blanket.” 

Nines began to correct him as Gavin walked off, “Detective I don’t...” 

He watched the man return with grin with a blanket in his arms and one wrapped around him like a clock. Pillowed were also stuffed under each arm. Causing Nines brain to fry momentarily and he forgot what he was saying. In that moment Nines could have explicitly told you what happiness felt like. 

“These are all for you, make yourself at home.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines finally catches a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas but all of them are meh. If yall got any ideas or suggestions for this story fell free to comment, comments fuel me.

Gavin yawned as slowly sat up in his bed, he had been laying awake for a while contemplating the last 24 hours. Nines hadn’t left his mind all night and he hadn’t got much sleep, last time he looked at the clock it was 2am. Ugh. He reached across to his night stand to unplug his phone of charge. 8:45am. Fuck, he should probably get up now, Connor said he would come around in the morning. Shit he should’ve gotten a time of him so he didn’t have to get up earlier than he needed too. But It didn’t matter much anyway, he needed to get up to check on Nines, to make sure he wasn’t attempting to break his own programming again or bashing his skull into the wall. Who knows?

Wait, he shouldn’t be thinking like that.

Setting his phone down, Gavin started his morning routine by stretching out his arms and letting out another short yawn. Feeling the tension in his body melt away but his arms hit a solid figure on the left of the bed. Nines was sitting above the covers staring at him with his cold blue eyes.

“What the fuck, Nines?”

“Good Morning Detective, I trust you rested well.”

“Good Morning?” Gavin was having trouble processing this at this fucking time in the morning, he could feel his brain frying. Despite working in the early hours of the mornings for the past few years didn’t make him a morning person. “What the fuck! You weren’t there last night, were you?”

“No I was not.”

“Huh?”

“Last night you gave me an order stating that, and I quote ‘could do whatever I want/needed’ so I came to see you,” Nines voice became quieter, “since I need to feel your presence in order to function adequately.”

“No need to worry tin-can, I get it.” Gavin gently placed an arm around Nines and grabbed his face with the other so the android was forced to face him, “You are going through something impossible, don’t feel bad about not wanting to feel alone.” He then let go of Nines face but this time the android did not look away. Shit did he really just do that? Gavin must have gotten less sleep than he though.

 

Nines LED flashed yellow for a few seconds before he replied, clearly thinking about how he could speak to Gavin through the limitations of his programming, eyes twitching to the other mans hands and then back to his face, his eyes lighting up.

“It is true that my experience is unique, even as a machine, I am the only RK900 and thus the only one who understands the superior programming.”

“Superior programming maybe, but it’s really fucked up your life a tad. But…” Gavin yawned again, “Connor is coming to visit this morning, he says he may have found a way to at least break through your social programming so you can speak more freely and won’t have to stay stuck anymore.”

“I’m not stuck Detective.” Despite the words, he was saying it is clear his tone had brightened up. How that was possible? Who knows? “Changing an androids programming is illegal Detective.”

“Bold of you to assume I care about that, now scram. I need to get dressed”

They both sat for a moment both watching each other. It was so surreal for Nines to finally be heading towards something that could actually help him. Its stupid how they could have done it all this time but, well, it wasn’t like Nines could just ask them for help. His coding was too complex, too unhuman, specially designed for him to appear emotionally distant from everyone else. That was Cyberlife’s first way of preventing deviancy, the second was much more complex and was designed as a last resort. The entire programming of their new models, or, what would have been their new models, would crumble and cause the android to shut down. The fuckers even went as far as to make it as painful as possible. Gavin bets that in some weird twisted way that they wanted the androids to ‘suffer’ for what they did to their company and the tarnish they caused to their reputation and Nines found himself caught in the middle of it all. The only RK900.

“Gavin would you mind if prepare breakfast for you.”

“You really don’t have to if you don’t want too.”

“I would not have offered if that were the case, Detective.”

“Do you really tho?”

“Yes.”

Gavin sighed in defeat. “Could you make some scrambled eggs?”

“Of course.” Nines missed Gavin smile at him as he left the room. “Breakfast will be ready soon.”

Gavin didn’t take long to get up and have a shower. However, when he left the shower and made his way into the kitchen he was greeted by another familiar face.

“Good Morning Gavin.”

The man jumped for the second time that morning, Connor sat with Nines on the couch, both incredibly close together so that their legs were touching. He could only stare for a moment before nodding in their direction and heading towards the kitchen.

“Detective, the meal I prepared has been served. You will find it on the worktop.”

“Oh yeah, er, thanks.”

A clutter of cutlery could be heard from the kitchen. Gavin emerged carrying his breakfast in one hand and his freshly brewed coffee in the other hand, clearly having difficulty balancing all the items. Nines shot up as soon as he noticed Gavin struggling and went to help.

“Allow me,”

“It’s ok dude, I got it.”

“The coffee is hot and could burn you therefore I should carry it for you.”

“I’m literally just taking it to my couch…”

The scene was strikingly similar to the previous coffee incident, Nines looked confused for a second before Connor interrupted them both.

“Gavin please let him assist you.”

Reluctantly, he handed Nines over coffee, leaving him with just his plate of scrambled eggs.

“Thank you.” Nines walked behind the man and placed the coffee on the table next to the sofa where Gavin now sat. All three of them now sat in silence with the occasional clutter from Gavin who was slowly eating his eggs, eyes darting between Nines and Connor.

Eventually Connor broke the silence, “So, Gavin, you told me they fixed Nines.”

“They sorta did…”

“Clearly.” Connor let out a sigh, “Sorry Nines, we don’t mean to talk about you as if you’re not here but me and you both know your code stops you from saying what you really want too.”

Nines didn’t say anything, he was just watching both of them, hands fidgeting in front of him.

“Hey! I noticed too. I didn’t become a detective for nothing.”

“No offence Gavin, but you’re an idiot. It took you this long to finally notice?” Before Connor could be interrupted, he kept going. “Now, Nines. I’m going to interface with you ok? Just try to speak to me through the link, if it becomes too much you can always break the connection, since this time I actually know what I need to be doing.”

Once again, Nines only responded with a nod as he reached out to grip Connors arm.

The familiar feeling of freedom rushed through his system although this time Nines felt more in control, he knew what to expect as his vision disappeared and static filled his ears. His mission faded out of his mind and he let out a sigh. Sadly, this was less intense as their last interface as Connor was being cautious to make sure he didn’t overload Nines and make the side effects permanent.

It felt refreshing to finally be free the prison cell encasing in his mind. The freedom was short lived however, when anxiety, stress and fear quickly became a crippling weight on him. He took several deep breaths to calm himself and slowly the static faded away and he could hear Connor and Gavin arguing.

“You need to calm down, he will not be harmed.”

“No, I won’t calm fucking down. This is how he got hurt last time!”

Nines opened his eyes without realising he shut them, his hand was still gripping strongly onto Connor as he watched Gavin madly gesture to him, his breakfast left half eaten on the table. Although, he stopped once he noticed Nines was watching them both.

He rushed over to his side and kneeled next to him. “Hello, Nines? Can you see me?”

“Connor is right, you are a fucking idiot.”

“Wow, you become a deviant and the first thing you do is insult me.”

Nines grabbed Gavin’s arm with his spare arm to ensure he could feel both of them next to him. “I’m… deviant?”

Connor shook his head. “I’m so sorry Nines, but you aren’t a deviant. Your coding cannot be broke.”

He pulled his arm free from Nines grip and looked down at the floor.

“Then how come he’s free now, you aren’t making sense?”

Nines tightened his grip on Gavin’s arm and turned to him, “Connors saying what we both do not want to believe.”

“What do you mean?”

“He can’t deviate unless he gets the virus from an equally advanced android transfers him the virus and since I’m inferior… well, eventually he’s going to revert back to his machine state.”

Nines LED turned red and all hope faded from his eyes, Gavin genially grabbed his hand and held it, stroking them comfortingly, “So… how long does he have?”

Nines pulled his hand away from the comfort Gavin was providing and curled in on himself on the soft, once again appearing small and weak. Definitely not the ruthless killing machine he was designed to be.

Connor was still staring at the floor, his LED red. “We can’t say for sure, but.” He let out another sigh before continuing, “He has at least 12 hours, from then on it will only be a matter of time before the code catches up to the deviancy and…”

Nines looked back down at the man kneeling on the floor next to him. “I go back to being a shell.”

“We are not going to let that happen Nines.” The man shuffled up and forced himself into the non-existent space between Connor and Nines on the couch. “We won’t give up on finding a way for you to be free. It’s what you fucking deserve.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines is finally free for a while, he has some things he wants to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo i'm so shocked I've been able to update this fic every few days. I don't know how long this inspiration to write is gonna last but hey! might as well make the most of it! <3

Gavin had found himself in an impossible situation. Both of the androids seemed to have lost hope in finding a way to help Nines, he tried to be the backbone for them both, to raise their spirits since they couldn’t just give up without trying but it was difficult for him. The struggle with his mental health was still ongoing, although he was getting stronger and became more able to push through the fog to help Nines. He couldn’t let him slip away without a giving him a fighting chance.

And it wasn’t Connors fault for feeling the way he did. He was always very analytical and knew deep down that it was extremely unlikely for them to find a solution, everybody who programmed Nines had been killed. Cyberlife wanted to bury Nines existence. But Gavin had no doubt in his mind that Connor wasn’t going to give up despite the odds, he was such a caring person and as long as he was alive, he will continue searching for a way to help his younger brother. 

After Connors short visit he excused himself as he still had to work and there was no way Fowler would let him have time off, not now. He was the only other android on the force and the departments become reliant on their abilities. 

Nines understood, despite wanting to spend as much time as he could with Connor, he knew it was not worth him risking his job, after all, he still was going to have his life after Nines inevitably went back to being a ‘machine.’

So now, Gavin and Nines sat next to each other on the couch, there was a comfortable silence as they contemplated their situation. 

They were both watching each other, both had words to say but neither wanted to break the silence. Nines LED was red, it had been since Connor told him roughly how much time he had left. 12 hours was hardly no time at all. At 9:25pm tonight he would be on borrowed time. Nines watched as Gavin glanced towards his LED and then back at his face, still saying nothing, but the soft look on his face said more than words.

“Gavin.” 

“Yeah, Nines.”

“I have been wondering,” he let out a sigh, “Do you really care that much about me, to try to help me?”

Gavin looked shocked, “Of fucking course I care about you Nines.”

“But you don’t know me, I have never been able to express myself! How could you possibly care about me when all you’ve known is an unfeeling machine…” 

He was about to continue when Gavin interrupted him,

“That’s where your wrong!” 

Nines flinched at his words, LED still wiring bright red. Nevertheless, Gavin kept pushing.

“You’re so fucking wrong you didn’t even notice.” Nines just kept staring unable to find the words to say, ironic really, now that he could speak for himself, he still felt held back by the emotions he still has not learnt to understand.

“You have been so full of life since the first moment I met you, I convinced myself that I was just projecting human emotions on to you at first but you kept proving to me, time and time again that you were alive inside.” 

Gavin’s voice cracked as he spilled out everything, all his thoughts and feelings. Having them bottled up for so long didn’t help. He made sure Nines knew about everything from ‘The Coffee Incident’ - as Gavin knew Nines just wanted to show he cared. To the time Nines played a bloody ‘Queen’ song, like the sassy idiot he is, to tell the man that he was unable to break out of his code. Nothing that Nines did as a machine escaped him, his partner made the effort to understand him, to look out for him.

Listening to this, it did something to Nines seeing the man he had worked with for months, for his whole life practically, suffering as well. It made his thiruium pump sting.

“Gavin… I didn’t realise that you understood me.”

“No, no. its ok Nines I didn’t mean to yell but, god.” The mans arms were waving wildly, as if it was the only way to convey to the android how he felt, “You need to know that despite everything, I knew you were in there, you made static come out of my car when you were forced to lie about being alive. Fuck! I even tried to get other people to listen but they wouldn’t.”

“Connor did.”

“Of course Connor did,” Gavin looked over at him again with a sad smile, “he sees you as a little brother you know?”

Nines was shocked, how could he have not noticed? They were practically the same model and had similar faces.

“No… I did not.”

“He’s the only RK800 left. The only one that managed to crawl out of Cyberlife’s control. Guess he must feel a little guilty… and a little lonely after everything he’s been through.”

Nines LED was still red, it was a lot to process. Still so unused to being treated like a real person was something he was having trouble with and Gavin could tell this conversation was becoming too much for Nines, his eyes showing so much sadness and pain from someone who didn’t deserve what was happening to him. They sat in silence for a while after that, once again leaving them to reflect.

And once again, it was Nines who broke the silence.

“This morning you asked why I stayed with you last night.”

Gavin chuckled. “I did wonder, yes.”

“Well. It is because ever since I have been active the only strong emotion that I have felt is loneliness, among other emotions such as sadness and fear. But you,” Nines paused contemplating his next words carefully, gazing into Gavin’s own eyes to watch for his reaction. “You make me feel better, even when I am trapped and crushed by the weight of my code, I crave closeness with you. I don’t understand why, but when I am with you everything hurts less and that only makes me more afraid.”

Gavin looked hurt at this confession, Nines immediately felt out of place, he looked away from him and back at his hands as he fidgeted, a nervous tick he must have picked up. “I am sorry.”

“Nines don’t apologise. C’mon, come here.”

Before Nines could compute what was happening Gavin had reached over to hug arounds the android’s body and lay him down with him on the sofa. His actions were gentle and caring, he then started to stroke Nines hair, as he finished speaking, “Nines you don’t have to worry about saying anything wrong to me, I care about you. Shit, more than you’ll properly ever know.”

Nines hummed as he relaxed into the gentle touch, and melted into the feeling of Gavin holding him. This is the first time anybody has ever touched him without the intent to harm him or to interface and share data. Well, the first time he did not shy away from the contact. After living his whole life without being able to experience it made him realise just how much he had missed out on. He could have had all this sooner if he was not chained to his coding.

But for once, he had hope things could change. Even if he went back to being a shell, a slave to his programming. But he had faith that Gavin wouldn’t leave him. He would never give up on him. Warmth spread through his system again, stronger than any other time he had felt it. No wonder why deviants wanted to experience emotion, despite the bad feelings, the dreadful feelings, it was moments like this that needed to be experienced. Everybody deserved to feel loved. 

After a few minutes Nines wanted more contact and for the first time in his life he could do what he wanted. He reached up to grasp up at Gavin’s hands and twist himself around so that they were facing each other.

“Everything alright there?”

“Yes, I think I just want to be a little closer right now.”

This time is was Gavin who hummed back as Nines settled back in and pressed his face into the others chest, letting out a sigh as felt Gavin’s arms wrap back around him. He only had 11 hours left of freedom, he was sure as fuck going spend some of them in Gavin’s arms. 

They could explore the world later.

 

Nines soon found himself being woken up from status a few hours later, Gavin was shaking him gently and whispering to him,

“Hey, Nines? Come on you can’t sleep all day.” He continued poking and prodding the android until Nines opened his eyes, looking up at him, smiling. They were still both laying on the couch, but they appeared to have moved. He was now laying on with his head on Gavin’s lap. “I can see you looking confused, I just sat up so I could write a list of things we could do today for you.”

Nines was still looking up at him in awe, but Gavin didn’t notice. He was too busy on his phone, checking the list of things they could do today.

“You did that for me, wow. You really need a hobby.”

“Rude, I just wondered if you wanted to go shopping for some clothes, maybe even go out and see some of the world or something” he stopped to let out a laugh, “Well not quite the world, but at least some of Detroit.”

Nines rolled his eyes, “Gavin, I have already seen most of Detroit remember, I work with you.”

“Yes, but!” Gavin put his phone down and leaned over the android below him, “Bet you’ve never been to a pet shop before.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines has his freedom. Gavin has his gay ass crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so i have writers block again and its killing me. I also have an ending to this fic i think? and I've made myself sad planning it lmao so good luck y'all.

Detroit was beautiful, Nines decided.

It was around noon when Gavin reluctantly encouraged the android to leave his embrace, so that they could explore the world together. There would be time for cuddling later. But before they left, Gavin tried to make Nines change out of his uniform into something more comfortable.

They both knew they needed to find loopholes and fast, ways in which the android could still express himself, ways to tell Gavin when his emotions became too much. But it didn’t seem like there was much either of them could do, but at the very least, they could start by getting Nines his own wardrobe. Gavin also offered to let Nines stay with him when he returned to being a machine, it was a way so the other could feel safer. 

Nines stated as much when the man offered and immediately accepted. They also both established that after testing cases or bad days they would both need each other in order to calm back and ground themselves again. But again, there was only so much they could do for each other but Gavin was not going to give up on him anytime soon.

“Hey Nines.” Gavin dropped a pile of clothes onto the table in front of them. “I got some stuff which might fit you.”

Nines looked down at the pile, then back up at Gavin.

“I understand what you are trying to do, but when I inevitably return to my machine status, I want to be able to wear clothing which I chose myself. It’s the one way that I will be able to express myself when I…” He didn’t have to say anymore, once again Gavin understood him and didn’t push.

So now they were both standing in the centre of town, the androids’ eyes wide with bewilderment as he watched all the people enjoying their lives, their freedom. There were just so many different people and every single one of them appeared to be so happy; the children in the parks, the couples sharing their first kiss, the group of androids he had seen through a pub window having drinks. It was so surreal to him, like his was seeing the world for the first time.

Cyberlife had told him there was nothing for him in the outside world. That he was nothing and that all the other androids were nothing. That they each deserved to die, to never even live in the first place. And he was the one that they built and trained to hunt and kill his own kind, to stop them from simply being. He had been prepared for a world ruled by fear and war. 

But this was not the world which he was built for. There was equality here and hope something Cyberlife never expected. The joy of being free despite his time being limited was still something he could smile about. Relief flooded his systems as he knew the rest of his kind were living free lives. It was either this life of being bound to his programming or the life of a deviant hunter, it was safe to say he preferred the first option greatly.

“Hey! Dipshit, you still with me?”

Nines pulled himself out of his thoughts he noticed Gavin had stopped in front of a clothing store, “Dumbass of course I’m still with you.” 

“Keep up then.” Nines didn’t miss the spike in his heartbeat as the man reached out and took his hand, ensuring he kept up. Nines could tell his condition was affecting the man too but for now, he was going to lose himself in their new world. Just he and Gavin against the world. 

Sometime later, they found themselves in the changing rooms with arguably, way too many different clothes. Nines wanted a mix of things, for different settings. And what was meant to be a joyous outing quickly turned depressing as Nines briefed Gavin on which clothing that he wanted to wear at which times. Since he would no longer be deviant, he wouldn’t even be able to make his own outfit choice. 

“These baggy clothes will be for my days off should Fowler accept them. Which you will have to apply off for me.” He let out a sigh, “Although I like the tighter clothing, these sweaters make me feel more relaxed. Similar to how I felt, when you held me earlier.”

Silence stretched out between them, they both sat in front of the mirror in the changing room looking at the reflecting of themselves. 

“Shit, Nines. I wish this was easier.”

“Me too, but we both need to get this over with,” He turned to face the Gavin, “Thank you for offering to do this for me.”

“It’s nothing, I’ll just be helping you show the world a part of who you really are.” Gavin’s eyes met Nines and he smiled because fuck, what else could he do in this situation. The sad smile was returned before the android continued his briefing.

“These turtlenecks can be my work outfit, should I be required to keep my jacket, I will just wear it over the top of it. And these,” He gestured to the pyjamas on the side which he had just tried on, “I would like to wear them when I sleep of course but… when we had had a particularly bad case, I would appreciate the extra comfort… despite still being a ‘machine’ I am still very much aware of everything I am doing, it still affects me the same way it would affect a deviant. I just can’t do anything about it.”

Gavin nodded and reached out towards Nines. The android melted into the embrace and they sat like that for a while. 

“Don’t worry,” Gavin rested his head on the android’s shoulder, “You can trust me to take care of you, I will be the one to give you orders. Fuck, I hate saying that. I hate that I have to do this but, I will make sure I tell you to do things which I know you want to do. I will fucking try my best.”

“Thank you.”

They left the changing rooms with plenty of things. Gavin had already offered to pay beforehand since Nines wasn’t getting any pay for his work at the DPD, he still wasn’t considered a living being, which is bullshit. But, that still didn’t make Nines feel any less guilty about spending the others money.

The cashier scanned all the items and packed them into bags, Nines watched anxiously to see how much it would cost over all. Gavin had made him promise not to look at the price tags during the whole trip so he had no idea what to expect. It was to make sure the android didn’t feel guilty about selecting expensive items.

The total came to $323.70.

Nines face fell.

“I’ll make it up to you one day, I promise you.” 

Gavin just laughed at him, once again taking the others hand in his own. Nines didn’t understand what was so funny or why his insides felt warm again.

“Just make it up to me by being happy.”

Nines eyes lit up as he laughed back, to Gavin it was the best sound in the world. 

“I am not sure I can promise that but I will try my best.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines gets to live a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been ill all week so hopefully its coherent!

Together they spent the rest of the day exploring various shops and finding little trinkets which Nines takes liking too. So far, they had brought several small plants since Nines knew he could still look after them after the day had ended. Gavin also brought him some marbles even after the other declined wanting any since he still felt bad spending the other man’s money. But, once they left the shop with them, the android slipped them into his pockets so that he could roll them around in his hands. Clearly grateful to finally own something of his own for the first time in his life. 

However, eventually Nines gave up protesting and started to express an interest in more items. Gavin began noticing a pattern.

“Got enough cat stuff there?”

Nines glared at him with his bag of cat related items.

He had brought a mug, despite not being able to drink. A fridge magnet which, funnily enough does stick to him. Why Nines puts up with Gavin’s shenanigans, he has no idea, he also had a cat tote bag to keep all of his things together. 

“I just find I am really drawn to cats. I find their behavioural patterns amusing and I can relate to how they show affection to one another.” 

The bastard had never looked happier as he spoke about how much he loved cats. Gavin could clearly see he was having a great time out. A part of him felt sad that this could be their last shopping trip together, he needed to make it special.  
He soon spotted that there was a really long line by the ice cream truck. Perfect.  
“Hey, would you mind going to get me an ice-cream, you can pick the flavour? I gotta go piss.” 

“Of course,” the android took the cash from the man, as Gavin was walking away, he shouted towards him, “Oh and good luck.”

It took the man a moment to realise Nines was making a joke. Damn, he fucking loved Nines, wait loved?

Well who was Gavin kidding he did have a big fucking crush on Nines, lying to himself wouldn’t solve anything. Besides, not like he could act on it, the android was relying on him to save him from a life of hell. He wasn’t some jackass that would risk taking that away from him buy scaring him off. 

Gavin thought about it more as he walked past the toilets and into the jewellers shop a few shops down. He wondered why Nines always wanted to be close to him, it couldn’t be because he liked him, no fucking way. Its only because he was the first one to see Nines for who he is, a living being. And if hugging Nines makes the android feel safe then he can’t say not to that. Especially not when he looks so sad all the time. Neutral face, yeah right. Nines eyes give everything away, which is why he is less nervous about taking care of him after the days over. He’s always able to read him. The LED helps of course, which gives him an idea…

Luckily Gavin found exactly what he needed and brought it. Next stop, the android store down the road. He had no idea if this was going to work but he’d be damned if he didn’t try for Nines.

 

Nines realised something was up when Gavin did not return after a few minutes. It was unlike the man to leave him on his own for so long, he was always quite protective of the android. Nines did not mind, he flourished in Gavin’s presence anyway. At least now he did not have to actively seek the man out. That was until, he didn’t return from the bathroom. 

He was about to panic when he spotted him looking around, clearly trying to find where his partner had gone in the crowd of people. Nines made a beeline straight for him. 

“Are you ok!” he grabbed Gavin’s shoulder and looked down at him, eyes wide with worry.

“Yeah? I just went to pee, dude there was such a big line.”

“Gavin, I am built with a lie detector, you think your lies are getting past me?”

“Fuck,” he muttered before speaking up. “Yeah, you got me.” 

He rattled the bag and Nines was shocked he didn’t notice it when he first saw the man. 

“What is this?”

“A present” he held it out towards the android, “I just wanted to get you something.”

“I- thank you so much.”

“Are you just gonna stand there, you are meant to open gifts.”

“Of course, I know that dumbass.” Nines laughed and then reached into the bag to find a small box. It was very plain but he still loved it. “Thank you Gavin! I’ll be able to keep this with my plants, the colour compliments it nicely.”

Gavin couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore, “No you fucking idiot, the presents inside. But I’m glad you at least like the box.” 

“Oh.” Nines blushed and damn was it the cutest thing Gavin had ever seen in his entire fucking life, he actually stopped breathing for a moment. And he was aware that he had been saying that a lot recently but the sight of a flustered Nines did literally take his breath away, it was a deep red blush designed to make him appear human but beneath it he could see a blue hue from the androids own thirium. It made him look beautiful.

He watched as Nines lifted the box up to his eye level and open it slowly, being weary of his strength as he didn’t want to damage the only gift he’s ever been given. 

His face exploded with joy as he saw the gift inside. 

It was a small silver cat brooch which had a blue light on the cats face. It was very abstract and very thoughtful. For a moment all Nines could do was stare at it. When he spoke, his voice was thick with emotion and static. 

“I am at a loss for words.” He stuttered, trying to get his voice box under control.

“Wanna wear it?”

“Yes!”

“Here,” Gavin gestured towards the box, “Let me.”

Nines nodded and handed the brooch over to Gavin, neither of them could wipe the grins of their faces as the badge was pinned onto his shirt, the blue on the cat complimenting the androids very blue LED. 

“I upgraded this for you by the way,” Nines looked up from the brooch from his chest to gaze into the others eyes as the man continued speaking, “Despite your coding, this will always show your true colour.”

Gavin tapped Nines LED. “Because we both know this will lie about what you’re really feeling. So, this will be a cute little helper.”

“Gavin, you put so much thought into this? For me?”

“Duh.” 

“This really makes a lot to me. Thank you for doing this.” 

Gavin patted him on the shoulder, “Don’t mention it.”

All the movement and noise of the people around them stilled, everything around them slowed so it was just the two of them, together. They were standing so close. Neither of them backing down, they found themselves slowly edging together. The kiss was short and sweet. Despite the height difference, Nines wrapped his arms around Gavin and pushed his face into his neck. They stayed like that, together, in the centre of town. 

“Thanks again for looking out for me.”

“What would you do without me eh?” 

Nines smiled, “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe I’d be dead.”

Gavin tightened his grim on the android. “Wow that’s not fucking funny.”

Nines shrugged his shoulders, “Buts its true tho, you saved my life.”

He let his grip soften and began stroking Nines hair. “You are giving me too much credit, Connor would have looked out for you.” 

“But he did not, you did Gavin.”

“Yeah, I did.” He gently lifted up Nines’ head so he was now staring into the others eyes. “And I always will, I promise you that.”

 

It was now around 3:30pm. They still had plenty of time and since Nines sudden interest in animals, especially cats gave him another idea. Sure, it may be a very impulsive decision but he did promise Nines earlier he would take him to a pet shop so a cat sanctuary was just as good right?

Gavin offered to let Nines drive but he declined saying he just wanted to relax and watch the world unravel around him. 

When they arrived, they found the shelter car park to be oddly quiet, it seems nobody wanted to adopt any strays in Detroit these days. It made Gavin’s blood boil a little. Each animal deserved a loving home, no matter what. 

“I cannot believe I am finally going to see a real-life cat.” 

“What the fuck, you haven’t seen a cat before?!”

“Obviously not, I am hardly a year old.”

“Still. What the fuck man.”

They continued their banter as they entered the sanctuary and were greeted by a cheery receptionist who directed them in the direction of the animals. Gavin explained to her that they were just thinking about adopting since it was about time that he got another cat, he missed having one around the house. After they chatter for a while, she left them to view the cats on their own and to call them if they needed any help. 

“Ready to see the cutest things in the world?”

“Yes, of course.” Nines rolled his eyes but still smiled at the man’s enthusiasm. 

Nines can’t say he wasn’t pleased to see the cats but there just seemed to be so many at the shelter. Rows and rows of cat pens stretched out down the long corridor, it was so saddening to see so many of these creatures without a loving home. Gavin lead the way as they began reading about the cats they had in their care at the moment, there were fifteen in total. 

“Damn, its too bad none of these will find homes anytime soon.”

“Why is that?”

 

“Nobody these days wants older cats. People just go for kittens.”

“I don’t understand, these cats need homes too.”

“Most people don’t see it that way.” He sighed, “It fucking sucks.”

Nines didn’t reply, he just turned to look at the cats who had been here. There was one that had been there significantly longer than the rest. It arrived at the shelter nine months ago and had cat flew recently which meant he had to have different food which smelt awful. It was to make sure the cat could smell the food, otherwise he could not eat it. The poor thing must have been through so much, especially since he had been at the shelter for so long. But alas that was one reason among many as to why the cat hadn’t found a home yet.

“Trust you to take a liking to that one.”

“I do not see what you mean?”

“I mean you’re always looking out for the little guys.”

But as it turns out, this cat was not so little. He was a large black cat around eight years old. Or as Gavin eloquently put ‘A chunky lad.’ He also informed Nines that his age and colour were properly the reasons why he hadn’t been adopted yet. Which was awful, people didn’t rehome black cats because they were not photogenic, it didn’t mean the cat wasn’t gorgeous though.

Nines watched him from the hallway outside his cage, he had seen cat videos before but had never seen a cat himself. It was odd to watch it climb up onto the platform and meow at him. 

Something inside him clicked and he found himself standing there in awe watching in anticipation to see what the cat would be doing next.

Meanwhile, Gavin was watching Nines intensely. The android had a look of wonder on his face as he watched the animal wash himself, it was odd the android hadn’t noticed him staring, he was so clearly in love with the fucker and he’d only just laid eyes on the cat. Fuck, he had wanted another cat for years, damn he even still had all the cat stuff. 

“Stay here a sec, ok.”

“Where are you going?”

“I need to ask the receptionist a question, keep this big guy company.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how the fuck do i write?  
> how th e fuck?
> 
> I'm going back to uni this week and I have so many deadlines so i may not be able to update as quickly as I want too, thank yall for being patient with me <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cat and E M O T I O N S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to be really big and pretty much finish the fic however ugh writers block. Also I felt you all deserved an update!

It was easy taking the cat home. The black fluff ball meowed the whole drive home in his carrier. Gavin was tired from the long day traveling plus the emotional rollercoaster he had ensured the past few days. It was around 5:39pm when they left the shelter with their new friend, he let out a sigh of relief when they were finally sat in the taxi. The tension between them was high and the reality of Nines freedom being taken was always in the back of his mind all day, but now? It was all Gavin could think about, he only had just over an hour. Luckily it would only take about 15 minutes to get home. Just him, Nines and their new buddy. Nines had dubbed the absolute unit Void. 

And Void was terrified, sat in the carrier between them both. Gavin watched as Nines comforted him, whispering to him, telling him it would be ok and that he had a home now. His felt himself calm listening to the android as his relaxing voice helped melt and sooth all of his anxiety’s. Nines caught him staring, he felt his insides go warm and fuzzy. He let out a smile.

“So this is what love feels like?” 

Overwhelmed, Gavin went red as he reached over the carrier and took Nines hand in his own. They sat like that for the rest of the journey. Before the car came to a stop he finally replied.

“I suppose it is.”

The two grinned at each other over the carrier as the taxi came to a slow halt, they held the gaze for a beat before Gavin continued,

“Now let’s get this monster inside.”

Void continued to yowl as Nines picked up his carrier and took him into Gavin’s house. Well, Nines guessed it was as much of his home now as Gavin’s. After all, the man invited him to stay with him and watch out for him, to give his existence some form of meaning. All his fear lifted from his body as he knew he could trust Gavin with his life. The day they shared today was the single most beautiful day of his life. If this was all he got to experience of life than so be it. 

Gavin held the door open for Nines as he walked into the house and then made his way into the living room to set the carrier down, opening it and then backing away from it. Gavin was removing his shoes and placing his jacket on the coat hook by the door when he looked up and noticed Nines watching him intensely. 

“Hows he doing?” 

“Gavin!” Nines shouted to loud the man jumped, the android was really excited over the fuzzball, “Come and see!” 

No wonder why Nines was excited, the furball had found his way onto the couch and was sleeping there peacefully. Gavin brought out his phone and snapped a picture, he didn’t ever want to forget how cute their cat was on his first night at the house.

“Despite doing nothing, he appears to have fallen asleep.”

“I’m not surprised, the little dude nearly meowed the house down, he deserves a rest.”

“It has been a very stressful day for him.”

“You must have worked hard to tire him out this much!”  
“That doesn’t make any sense….”

“Fuck off,” he let out weak laugh before continuing, “I’m saying you did good to calm him down and make him feel safe, alright?”

After admiring the cat sleeping peacefully on the couch, Gavin decided to get ready for bed. He started his night-time routine while Nines sat next to the cat, contemplating his life. 

There was only 45 minutes left of his freedom, he had already experienced so much emotion, happiness, sadness, joy, fear, anger, confusion, love. Knowing that he would still keep feeling those emotions whilst being unable to act and have his own free will was beginning to fill his circuits with dread. As Gavin put it “It was a whole kind of fucked up.” Nines had to agree. 

Before he had time to delve deeper into that thought, Gavin emerged from the bathroom in his faded pjs and his damn hair from his quick shower.

“So,” He let out an exhale, “How you holding up.”

Nines was all the man could think about, their time was running out and he was going to lose Nines, Nines was going to lose Gavin, his freedom, his voice, his opinions, his basic rights. Fuck! He didn’t even count as a living being. The android had less than an hour left, Nines must be afraid right? Scratch that, he must be devastated, hopeless, distressed. Surely there must be something Gavin can do to ease his suffering.

Nines caught the man’s eye, the raw emotion in them made him recoil back, it just further reminded him of what he is leaving behind, “As well as can be expected…” he let out a harsh laugh, “For somebody who’s about to lose all their free will.”

“Ok,” Gavin made his way over to Nines on the couch, “I’m guessing you’re kinda freaking out in that android head of yours?”’

As the man sat next to Nines, the android turned to face him, suddenly wrapping his arms around him and pressing his face into Gavins chest.  
“I am going to become a machine again.” Nines let out a sob and Gavin pulled him in closer, rubbing small circles into his back for comfort, “I can’t even do anything about it. I feel so helpless.”

“You may not be able to do anything but don’t you forget about those who do. I will never give up on finding your freedom, and neither will Connor. Plus, I will be looking after you. Also work won’t be an issue, Fowler knows your alive so it will be easier to get you some time off. He may even start to respect you now, you’re a hard worker and a kind person Nines.” He paused, looking down at Nines who had now stopped sobbing. “And besides, we will find a way to communicate, we did last time. We can do it again!”

Together they holding on to each other, neither wanting to be apart from the other but they both knew time was ticking. Nines breathing evened out but Gavin could still feel the wetness of the tears that had soaked through the thin material of his shirt. Eventually. Nines pulled himself out of Gavin’s arms to look up the man who had helped teach him the meaning of being alive. 

“Thank you, Gavin.” Nines took in a faux breath, “And could you thank Connor for me. I may never get the chance to again.” 

Gavin turned white at his words. He knew all too well about feeling as if you’re in the bottom of a pit with no way out. 

“I know its hard Nines, but I need you to have hope.”

“I will try,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm sorry for how long it took. Been crazy busy with finishing uni deadlines, moving, getting a job etc. I'm also going through a rough patch of hating my own writing and getting it down on paper. I got the ideas but not the motivation. Its kinda back tho so hopefully I'll finish in the next few chapters. 
> 
> I do plan for a sequel. This will end and then I will work on one shots in the universe when I have ideas and feel like writing fluff.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines finally has to let everything go. Its a painful journey.

Nines found himself once again in the comfort of Gavin’s bed however, this time it was a little more intense. Embraced in the man’s arms which wrapped around him, pulling him into Gavin chest so he could listen to the steady lull of his heartbeat, remind him that he was not alone. He cannot imagine anywhere else he would rather be and yet, he was still afraid. Terrified. Gavin suggested that the last few minutes of his freedom be calming and relaxing, so that it would help ease his thoughts, the racing anxiety and the existential dread. 

However, it really wasn’t working for him. 

All he could think about; all he could see when he closed his eyes was the countdown to his inevitable loss. He had six minutes until the loss of his one chance at life. The loss of his friends. His family, his only chance at happiness. Now he knew what that felt life, his programme couldn’t take that away. His emotions would still be his, he would still get to experience them. Nines wasn’t sure whether to be afraid of that fact, or to be grateful. 

On one hand he could still love Gavin, still experience joy when he greets him for the first time, still be able to see the curl of a smile when he gets him a coffee and would still appreciate his jokes and banter, even if he could no longer laugh or joke back. Nines thoughts quickly turned darker. It will be hard on Gavin too. He realised that to him, he would just remain silent and emotionless. The man would never be sure if Nines could still feel behind his machine façade. After all, there was no guarantee he would, the android had mentioned it once however he didn’t want the man to feel like he had to care for a useless machine so he never brought it up again. Sure, the man wanted to be with him now when he could offer him comfort, conversation, love. He would just be a burden after he goes back to being soulless.

The spiral kept going, Nines couldn’t seem to pull himself out despite all the comfort Gavin was giving him. After he loses his free will, he knows it will only be a matter of time before everyone leaves him, or before he is forced to push them away. Watching himself ruin his own life is going to break him. His programming lacks social protocols which would only make it harder to communicate to them along with his tendency to misunderstand social ques. 

He will be hyper aware at all times that he is no longer in control of his body, how its not really him that Gavin and Connor will be speaking too, just a version of him that cyberlife still controls.

They won’t ever be able to develop their relationship. What limited time they had together would eventually mean nothing. He won’t even be able to initial contact between Gavin, unable to show him how much he loves him. And he will never be able to properly consent. Eventually the man he loves will tire of the machine and leave him to suffer at the hands of the humans in power. 

Nines couldn’t bear the thought of that.

He soon caught himself gazing up at the man next to him, he seemed to be so at peace. Slipping quickly and easily into a deep sleep leaving Nines to be alone with his thoughts. Still, he could not blame him though, these few days had been exhausting on the man. Nines even noticed him slipping back into his old coping mechanisms, leaving for a smoke when he thought nobody would notice, picking at the skin around his nails when he didn’t know what to do with his hands. His mood had been particularly fowl, although, he had worked considerably hard to get it back under control. 

He wished he could have helped more but at the time he was unable too. What if something like that happens again and this time, he can’t wake up to help him?

Nines re arranged his position in the bed, pulling Gavin’s arms off him so that he could get a closer look at the mans sleeping form. All of his wrinkles were gone, the tension on his face had been drained away. Did he really make Gavin’s life that stressful? He hadn’t seen the man ever look this at peace. 

Upon noticing Nines had moved, Gavin groaned and reached out, his hand wrapped around the android and he pulled it towards his chest. Once again, he could feel the slow heart beat of the detective pulsing through his body, reminding him of how delicate human life could be, how easily it could be taken away.

That was it. 

He couldn’t do this.

He couldn’t just lay here pretending everything was ok.

The numb panic was settling deep in his system. All he could see was the count down. He had 6 minutes. 

6 minutes.

Until the end. 

Or the start.

Slowly, he rolled of the bed. Expertly rolling up a blanket and placing it in Gavin’s arms so the man wouldn’t notice his disappearance until he wakes up in the morning. It was better this way.

He needed to leave; he couldn’t face changing back into a shell with Gavin in bed next to him. In their home. It was Nines safe space and he couldn’t do it here. 

But he knew just the place he wanted to be when all that he was faded away.

 

It was a place Hank and Connor took him a few days after he was freed from cyberlife. After they had performed test after test to ensure he couldn’t deviate, he was perfect in their eyes. He had to unlearn all the things they taught him. Connor was patient in assisting him, it was hard for Nines programming to accept that deviancy was beautiful. But Nines supposes he wasn’t designed to find anything beautiful. 

Leaving the house, he walked through the front garden, he would typically admire the flowers however he could not see colours with his night vision. It saddened him a little that he could not say goodbye to the small plants which danced in the wind. 

Letting out a sigh, he continued on his path. He needed to clear his head.

It was only a two-minute walk from Gavin’s house to the ambassador bridge. His mind was blissfully empty the walk there, it was almost as if he was sleepwalking, fading between reality. 

Fading between living and machine.

4 minutes left.

Nines expected it to be quiet when he got there, just wantng to sit on the bench where he learned to live until he loses the very life he gained. Slip away peacefully. He didn’t need anyone with him. This was something he needed to do alone. 

But what he did not expect was too see two silhouettes sitting closely together on the bench. The smaller one leaning on the larger man. 

As he slowly approached, he noticed who they were. His advanced scanners gave him a warning that he was also being scanned by the smaller figure on the bench.

“Nines!”

Connor got up from where he sat and quickly ran over to Nines. 

“Connor.” Nines replied bluntly, currently not appreciating the sudden appearance of people. Hank watched them both from the bench before standing up, he did not walk over to the androids, instead took a few steps away from the bench.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were spending today with Gavin! He’s going to be worried sick about you.”

Nines eyed hank nervously, as initially he hadn’t been the friendliest towards nines. Perhaps it was his cold, emotionless eyes, he had been told before how they can sometimes cut too deep into a person. Quickly, he glanced away and back at Connor who still appeared rather worried.

“I wanted to be alone…” He paused, looking down at the floor, thinking of the right words. “I do not want Gavin to wake up and be the first person to see me as a machine. I feel it would break him…” 

He looked right at Connor, static lacing his voice, “It was breaking me.”

“Oh Nines,” the other android reached out and embraced his little brother, projecting soothing emotions to him through their link.

3 minutes. 

“I… I didn’t realise you had so little time. Come and sit with us? You don’t deserve to go through this process alone.” Connor all but begged him to stay. 

Neither of them wanted to leave each other’s side. The older android felt a strong need to protect and comfort the other. And lately, Nines found he enjoyed the company of his predecessor, he could comfort him in a way human could not. That was not Gavin’s fault but that did not stop him from feeling a little guilty. 

After being lead towards their place of comfort they both sat, still maintaining their interface. Peace and serenity flowed through Nines. It was nice to finally feel better, even if it was fake emotions – memories from a different time. It was still nice to have a distraction from the abyss that was currently staring back at him.

Hank still said nothing and ensured he stood a few steps away from the bench. Ensuring he was neutral, he did not want to intrude and smother nines as they had never been close. Even he couldn’t deny that Connor and Nines needed each other. Afterall, that was why they were there in the first place, Connor couldn’t bear the thought of losing his brother again. He only just got a family; it wasn’t fair on the kid to lose them when he only just began to realise what family stands for.

So, they took a trip together to the bridge. Connor needed to clear his head. He felt guilty not seeing Nines today despite that he could, he just couldn’t bring himself to face him as a failure, being unable to free him hurt him in a way he couldn’t explain. Emotions sometimes overpowered him to the point where he couldn’t function. Hank picked up on this and made sure they had a quiet space they could visit when it became too much. And if Hanks being honest it was good for him as well as Connor. Being able to sit with his new family and feel the breeze from the river, away from the suffocating atmosphere of the city was incredibly calming and always helped sooth the temptation to drink, whenever it arose. 

2 minutes.

Sadness flowed through the connection, making Connor grip the other android’s hand tightly, pulling it to his chest.

“Do you need us to do anything?”

“You are already doing all that you can.” 

It was getting harder for him to speak. He was being suffocated by the static in his voice box. Nobody mentioned it. 

They stayed in silence, listening to the waves of the river, the calm background noise of cars driving over the bridge along with the faint sense of serenity caused by the beauty of the view.

1 minute.

Still silence.

Connor seemed to be speaking now?

Still silence.

Why does he look worried?

30 seconds.

When did Hank get here?

He was supposed to be alone.

20 seconds.

Nobody was supposed to see him like this.

His eyes closed.

10 seconds.

Everything was now out of his control.

He let out a sigh, thoughts wandering to Gavin.

0 seconds.

Welcome back RK900.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy y'all. I got a job so its been uber hard finding time to write but hey ho. I actually really like this chapter which is shocking so i hoped you did too.
> 
> Even if Nines has gone and Oofed.
> 
> I love you all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wakes up to an empty house.

Gavin hadn’t slept better in years; he woke up later than he normally would and was incredibly thankful for his day off. His dreamless haze was due to feeling safe huddled up next to Nines. For the first time in his life he felt content and happy for his future, even if it seemed bleak at the moment for him and Nines. After all he was an expert on situations that seemed hopeless, the faded scars on his chest were a reminder that he beat those battles. It gave him hope when the world became too much, he could get through this and come out the end stronger. 

As he came back into reality, he immediately noticed the lack of warmth coming from his room. When did it get so cold?

He blinked the tired out of his eyes as he stretched his arms out. Looking at the empty space where Nines was the night before caused a painful twang in his chest. The android must have left once he was reset due to his awful programming which prohibits him for getting close to people. It was odd though; Gavin couldn’t remember being there when Nines was reset? Shit. Did he fall asleep?

And why didn’t Nines wake him? 

They should have spoken about it more. He kind of just forced Nines to lay with him assuming it would comfort him. What if it didn’t? He didn’t stop to ask what he wanted when it was the one-time Nines could actually answer. 

Maybe Nines shouldn’t have trusted him.

It hasn’t even been twelve hours since Nines has gone all machine and he already has regrets. God fucking damn it.

He rolled out of bed and put his slippers on since the chill of the room began nipping at his skin as soon as he left the comfort of his duvet covers. There was a pit in his stomach which was growing, something wasn’t right? After being a detective for so fucking long it meant he knew his gut was right most of the time. As he grabbed his phone from his bedside table, he quickly decided to put his dressing gown on after battling with himself as to whether he needs it. 

After sinking into the soft material, he unlocked his phone as he walked out of his bedroom into the living room, expecting to see Nines waiting for his orders. He wasn’t ready at all but the comfort and warmth his gown was providing him helped him soldier through. However, he stopped at the opening of the living room.

Nines wasn’t here?

If Nines wasn’t here then… where was he?

Gavin dropped the phone out of his hands as he realised Nines wasn’t where he was supposed to be. Shit. Shit. Shit. He dashed franticly around the house, searching for the android in case he was in the kitchen or was in the bathroom. Even the fucking closets were checked. Panic had seeped into Gavin and the feeling of dread has was tearing at his chest. He couldn’t fucking breath, he’d lost Nines. 

After he fucking promised to be there for him. 

As he closed the closet, he fell back onto it. Panting as his legs gave out. Fuck, he was the worst person, the worst fucking boyfriend. He couldn’t fucking breath any longer as he felt the panic and fear seep further into his body.

No, 

Stop thinking negatively, 

Gripping at his chest and scrambled to untie his dressing gown, he needed to breath. Slow, deep, breaths.

Fucking think clearly,

His eyes closed as he continued to calm himself down, he let his head fall back and rest against the closet. Despite the painful pose it helped him focus and clear his head. He laid there until he slipped back into reality, he could still feel the wetness around his eyes as he opened them.

Come on he needed to be fucking positive. 

From across the room he spotted his dropped phone, the glass appeared to be slightly cracked from it being dropped earlier. Gavin was only now picking up the pieces. He must have dropped it when he realised Nines wasn’t here. 

Ugh.

He got up slowly, leaning on the closet door for support. Not bothering to tie his gown, he walked over and picked it up, making sure to inspect the crack. It was nothing too visible, it could be easily hidden and to be honest, he didn’t really care. 

He needed to speak to someone, that was his first priority. Maybe Connor knew what happened he’s the only other one that actually gives as shit about what happens to Nines. And besides, it’s not like he would say no to helping him find his brother even if he will hate Gavin for losing him in the first place. 

He’ll obviously think he could have done a better job watching his brother but after Gavin scrolled through his contacts, he realised there wasn’t really anyone else he could call

Without thinking, he pressed call button before he could back out.

He didn’t even have to listen to the dial tone, Connor answered immediately. 

“Gavin I hav-“

“He’s gone.” Gavin’s shaky voice interrupted the android.

“Pardon?”

Gavin sighed which didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Nines has gone.”

The line stayed quiet. 

“He’s with me Gavin.”

His heart was thudding in his chest. He should feel relieved that Nines was safe but all he felt was the stabbing pain of betrayal.

“Oh.”

The silence continued.

“We found him last night.” Connor sighed from the other side of the line, “I didn’t know how to deal with the losing him so, Hank and I went to the ambassador bridge. My stress levels were dangerously high and it only got worse until we caught sight of a lost figure.”

Connor let out a sad laugh. Gavin couldn’t understand, was this the reason Connor didn’t visit while Nines was free? And why wasn’t he good enough for the android? Did he really make him feel that bad that he needed to be alone?

“Nines left me and went to the bridge?”

“Yes.” It was a moment before Connor continued talking, “He said he wanted to be alone through the reset. I could tell he was troubled even before we interfaced.”

“Shit.”

“The thing is, Gavin. He wasn’t even that worried about the reset. He was just worried about the reaction you would have, waking up to him as a machine. He didn’t want to be reset knowing you would be the first person to see him.”

Gavin spoke in almost a whisper, “Nines didn’t want me to get hurt seeing him become undone.” He stopped to clear his throat, “How is he now?”

“He is functional.”  
Tears swelled in Gavin’s eyes, he still had hope that Nines could have fought his coding like Connor. But now he could see it wasn’t that simple. Nines wasn’t Connor. He was an RK900 not and RK800.

“Shit, somewhere deep down I hoped it wouldn’t happen. You managed to break free but I guess being an RK900 aint the same as being an 800.” He chucked to try and relieve some of the tension, it didn’t really work. 

Connor made a noise of agreement through the phone, “I had hope so too Gavin. But I was connected to him, the control the programming had was wrong. I was nearly pulled in as well.”

“Shit. Are you ok?”

“I am. The programming had no hold over me as I am a different model.”

“That’s fucking lucky.” Gavin ran his hand through his hair looking around the room. “Look, Connor, do you reckon I could come see him?”

“Are you sure? I mean seeing him like this is still too much for me, I’d hate to think what it would be like for you, knowing your history with him and with mental illness.”

That statement made his blood boil. He never told Connor too much about his past, how did he find out? Calm down, its not like he doesn’t mean well. He literally just had a fucking panic attack because he thought he lost Nines. If Connor doesn’t want him seeing him because of how he will react then it’s a tad late to be worrying. 

“I am fucking positive, I need to know how he’s holding up.”  
“I don’t blame you Gavin, look its still going to be a shock. Feel free to let me know if it is and I can do my best to help you out.”

Gavin smiled bitterly.

“I appreciate that man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS YET SO LITTLE WRITING TIME   
> plz come yell at me on tumblr @luckybreadllamas


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3
> 
> Thank you for your patience!

Gavin didn’t exactly have the best relationship with Anderson, they were never that close even before he lost his son. But still. Watching Hank slowly sink into a pit of depression made him feel helpless at the time, he could help all these people through the police force and yet, he nor the police force, could save him. Gavin felt like the system failed Hank in a time he needed support the most. 

It’s a damn good thing Connor came along when he did, gave the old man something to live for again. Gavin wouldn’t pry into their relationship but it seems Hank had taken Connor under his wing and decided to teach him what it means to be alive. 

He longed to be able to teach Nines more about life, to be able to share experiences with him. Take him outside Detroit, let him see the world. Nines didn’t deserve to miss a thing. But that didn’t change the fact he’s still, well, able to do these things, but it wouldn’t be the same.

Gavin fully expected the ride over to Andersons to drag, but next thing he knew, he was parked outside the house. He wasn’t nervous, or sad. He just felt exhausted and oddly numb. 

He heard the door to the house open before he even closed his care door. 

Across the path, his eyes wandered up to the figure blocking the door. For a moment his heart stopped, blood running cold as noise of the city life faded, just for a moment. Then it all hit him at once. 

“Nines?”

“I heard from Connor that you were coming Detective.”

“Er… yeah.” Gavin swallowed down his anxiety’s before stepping forward onto the lawn and eventually making it up to the android who hadn’t moved.

He touched the android’s hand, looking up into Nines cold eyes. Quickly feeling out of place he let go. “I’m sorry we couldn’t help you more.”

“You assisted me and helped me complete my mission, I wouldn’t ask for a better partner.” Nines reached out taking the man’s hand giving it a light tug, “Come, Connor is just clearing up some mess Sumo made.”

“Its been a while since I’ve been here, lead the way.”

“Its literally in the room behind me, but if you say so Detective.”

Gavin scoffed. “Smartass.”

With that comment, the android turned and walked into the living room, leaving Gavin to shut the door and follow suit. He hated it, how quickly Nines shifted back into robo mode. How his voice held no tone. How he always called him ‘Detective’. How his eyes didn’t allow any emotion through, back to being dull, hazy, orbs. It was like when they first met, his LED always being blue reminding him that he can’t even express himself through that anymore. Except he didn’t need that tell Nines was in there, he reached out to Gavin and that was enough to make him feel a whole fury of emotions. Mainly determination.

He refused to show the negative emotions he felt bubbling beneath the surface, he didn’t want to worry the android brothers, especially Nines. He forced himself to calm down as he sat down with him on the couch next to him.

Movement could be seen from the kitchen as Connor was elegantly cleaning the room, it seemed to odd to see Connor in his normal clothes rather than the work uniform. Funny how all the times he’s seen him he has been in his work getup. 

“I’ll over in about 30 seconds, just finishing up clearing up the crap which Sumo dragged in.” Connor let out an unneeded sigh, before ringing out the cloth and looking up at the pair on the sofa with an exasperated expression.

Normally this sort of incident would get a reaction out of Gavin but Connor already noticed his stress levels were higher than normal. Nevertheless, Gavin managed to continue his normal banter with Connor, putting up the façade that he was doing ok. 

“Ah yes, pets.” He sounded pretty lifeless. “You gotta love em.”

“Oh, I love Sumo. But if he could just be less of a… dog sometimes. I would appreciate the break.” 

Sumo got up from his bed at the sound of his name and slowly made his way over to Connor as finally finished cleaning the kitchen. 

“Looks like the bastards come to apologise.”

“Gavin!”

His stress lowered by 10% as the man smiled.  
“What?”

“Don’t call him a bastard!”

Gavin raised his eyebrows, “Too late.”

Connor looked offended, “Take that back! He’s a good boy”

Stress down by a further 20%. Phew.

Nines decided to interrupt them both before this could go on any longer, “What does calling Sumo a bastard have to do with my programme malfunction that you said Gavin wished to discuss with us both?”

Connor glanced over to Gavin, noticing his stress rise when Nines spoke.

“You are right, Sorry. We are getting off track.”

“What the fuck are you guys talking about?”

Connor ignored him and squeezed himself next to Gavin on the couch, causing the man to have to press a little closer to the RK900.

“Nines has found something in his programme which he wants to draw out attention too.” 

As Connor spoke, Gavin was cursing androids and their lack of understanding of personal space, the sofa wasn’t meant for three people and yet, here they all were squished together like sardines.

“Do I have permission to talk about this with you both, Detective?”

“Of course, do you still have to ask, you know I don’t mind whatever you do.”

Nines smiled bitterly, “You know I do, as I’ve told you before, Detective.” The last word was spoken as if the android was mocking his rank. Wow, even now he could still find a way to sass him. Guess there’s no escape from that. What a bastard.

“Anyway. I have completed a system scan after my altercation with the deviancy virus and have subsequently found out which of my systems was responsible for tracking it down and removing it.”

“Holy fuck.” Connor blurted out, hands covering his face as he said it, LED buffering yellow, suggesting he wasn’t thinking all that clearly before he spoke. He never swore that often.

“Yeah what he said. Holy. Fuck.” Gavin separate each word for emphasis, “Come on, tell us how we can help you!”

Nines replied in his flat voice, “There is currently no way for you to help in removing the deviancy virus completely. It will always be in my programme due to my inferiority.”

“That’s a good thing though, right?”

“No, my programme will always be actively trying to eliminate the code however, I was never fully completed so the cyberlife technicians had to use RK800 parts to finish me. They are unable to fully integrate themselves with my coding. If you were to give me permission to replace them it would help me complete this mission.”

Of course, he was still programmed to find a way to eliminate the virus rather than free himself. Gavin knew Nines was still going to find a way to tell them the information they needed. It would just contain a look of backtracking and reading between the lines.

“Ok, so I know you want us to fix your ‘inferior’ parts or whatever,” Gavin’s hands started to wave about as he continue speaking, his detective mode fully activated, “But what would happen if we switched out your RK900 parts for RK800 ones, would that mean your programming would finally break?”

Nines actually had the audacity to look fucking surprised, “I suppose it could be possible however, I would not recommend tampering with my programme. Cyberlife would be most displeased if you broke me.”

“Fuck that Nines. They don’t own you anymore. Right Connor?”

“No, they don’t.” Connor stood back up from the sofa finally allowing Gavin some more space but he remained seated close to Nines as he watched to see what the smaller android was doing. His LED was red.

The tension in the room got very thick all of a sudden as he knelt down next to Nines, scanning him possibly?

“Gavin, can you get him to label which of his components was responsible for removing his deviancy?”

“Nines, you heard him.”

“I do not see why-“  
“Tell him.”

There was silence as Nines LED spun.

“It was my thirium pump regulator.”

Oh.

“I thought that thing just pumped your blood around?”

“No. It contains vital parts of my programming which makes me unique to the RK800 prototype, as it is so heavily protected, Cyberlife decided it best for my programme to be fitted inside the regulator.”

Connor stayed where he was, processing this information, “I know what you think Gavin but I’m afraid a simple swap would not give the outcome you would expect.”

Leaning back in his chair, Gavin closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, “What the fuck. Do you mean we can’t just swap them?”

“Nines is a larger model then me and his abilities require more thirium than my own, he would need something custom made to make sure he doesn’t die in the process.”

“So, we can just get someone to make it right.”

“Correction Gavin, I will obtain a device for Nines. You will rest.”

Gavin bolted up, glaring at Connor, “Like fuck I will”

Nines spoke up again, he must be sick of us talking about him like he’s not here again, shit. “Detective, your stress is incredibly high and you are showing slight signs of depression, anxiety and insomnia. You should not push yourself especially as it is not part of my immediate mission.”

“Fuck you both.” He let out a sigh, “I guess your right though, Connor can you update me on the process as it goes. I need to know if we can get him back.”

Connor smiled at him,

“You have my word.”

Gavin finally felt real hope for the first time since discovering the real Nines. 

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im working so much during the summer sorry this took so long. I'm not used to having this many people expecting me to write a good fic ending so i hope i dont let yall down. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter/tumblr @Luckybreadllamas to yell at me about DBH <3


End file.
